zak_stormfandomcom-20200222-history
Prison Break/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Zak: I feel like we're sailing in circles. There's nothing out here. (The kraken appears out of the water) Aaah! Whoa! Caramba: Aaah! (Crogar pulls out his sword and charges to the kraken) Crogar: Ragna... rok? (the kraken disappears) Cece: How could something that big just disappear? Calabrass: Vapir is a sea full of illusions, echoes of ghosts and monsters from other seas. Caramba: Ghosts? Crogar: Draugers? Crogar doesn't like draugers? (A light from an island starts to shine) Zak: So, is that some kind of ghostly illusion, too? Cece: It looks like some sort of code. It is a message. Caramba: Morse code. "SOS. Prisoner in the lighthouse. Send help. Alan Gamble." Clovis: Alan Gamble? We have to save him, Zak. let's go! Alan Gamble! Zak: Who's Alan Gamble? Cece: A legendary hero of the Seven Seas. Everyone in Marituga knows his stories. Clovis: ♫ Alan Gamble, Alan Gamble. Gives his silver and his gold to the poor and to the old. Alan Gamble, Alan Gamble. Big-hearted buccaneer, a pirate... ♫ Calabrass: Argh! Zak, if ye believe in such fairy tales, you'll be in for disappointment. There are no heroes here in the Triangle, lad! Clovis: That's not true, Zak! Alan Gamble is the greatest champion of all time and the whole universe! Save him, save him, save him! Calabrass: Him or me, boy. Who ye be believin'? Zak: The Triangle needs heroes, Calabrass. If we have even the slightest chance to help one, I say we have to take it. (The Chaos sails to the island) Clovis: ♫ Alan Gamble, Alan Gamble. Gives his silver and his gold to the poor and to the old. Alan Gamble, Alan Gamble. Big-hearted buccaneer, a pirate without fear. ♫ Zak: There's no way you can see, Cece. Cece: And yet I'm certain that we're preceding in the right direction. Caramba? Caramba: Our radar is scrambled, but there's a slight chance the island is... Uh-oh! Zak: Uh-oh? (looks at the island) Uh-oh! Hang tight! Aaah! (The Chaos crashes into the shore of the island) Everybody okay? Clovis: The Chaos is stuckified. (The Seven Cs look at the island) Zak: Does this island remind anyone else of something? Crogar: Looks like Marituga, but haunted. Calabrass: Even worse, lad! It's the ghost of Marituga, an echo of the whole island! (Clovis points at the lighthouse) Clovis: (gasps) There! There! Alan Gamble! Alan Gamble! Cece: He's a prisoner in the echo of the lighthouse? Zak: Not for long. Caramba, you take care of getting the Chaos free. Something tells me we'll have to get out of here fast. Let's go find Gamble! (Zak leaps out of the Chaos) Calabrass: You're not going to risk your hide over some tavern myth? (Clovis leaps out of the Chaos) Clovis: He is! And I'm going with him! (Clovis gets launch back onto the Chaos) Alan Gamble... Cece: Do not despair, Clovis, we will your idol back. Crogar: If the draugars don't eat us first. (Cece and Crogar both get off the Chaos) Caramba: (to Clovis) When even Crogar is afraid of some haunted island, we're better off here. (A screech is heard) Crogar: Aaah! (pulls out his sword, but he continues to follow Zak and Cece) Oh... (A window slams next to him) Aaah! (Crogar nervously laughs when Cece looks at him. The window slams open) Aaah! Cece: How can a Viking like you be afraid of ghosts? You've battled much more stronger opponents. Crogar: What Crogar can see, he hit. But what Crogar can't see... (The trio continue walking) Zak: I get the feeling we're totally not welcome here. Calabrass: Perhaps because we've not business bein' here. Your so-called legendary hero may be a ghost as well. Could be a trap, this. Zak: We may be about to meet the bravest pirate in the Triangle. Aren't you the least bit of curious? Calabrass: The boldest pirate in the Triangle is right there on your back, matey! Zak: Oh! I get it. You're just jealous of him, hmm? (chuckles) Calabrass: Me? Jealous of Alan Gamble? Ha! I am Calabrass! I'm the power of the Seven Seas! I'm the one they should be writing terrible songs about! (Everyone see a treasure chest) Aha! Zak: A treasure right out in the middle of a haunted island? Total set-up! Even I know that. Calabrass: And you call yourselves pirates? Come on! Just one diamond! A pearl? They won't miss one pearl! (Back at the Chaos, Caramba trying to get to the Chaos out of shore) Caramba: Oh, Vapir is sending all my screens haywire! And if I don't aim straight, I'm going to break one of Chaos' legs! Clovis: Don't worry. Alan Gamble will save us all. (Meanwhile, Zak, Cece, and Crogar all open the lighthouse door) Crogar: Hello! Any draugers in there? Zak: Don't tell me, you're afraid of the dark too? Crogar: Crogar can see the dark. Dark does not scare Crogar. (The trio all walk up the stairs) Zak: This is like climbing up Mount Everest, I can't feel my legs! (At the lantern room of the lighthouse, Alan is seen using a spotlight, and the trio arrive. The tro noticed that Alan has a shackle around his legs) Alan Gamble, big-hearted buccaneer, right? Alan: Ah! Pirate without fear, the one and only! Calabrass: The none and only, more like. Alan: To whom do I have the honor? Zak: Zak Storm, captain of the Chaos. Alan: Captain? So young. Bravo! Cece: Chrysta Coraline Lejune, Atlantean explorer. But you can call me Cece. Alan: Oh! Noble blood flows in your veins, milady. (bows to Cece) I can see that at once. Crogar: And Crogar… is Crogar! Alan: Huh? Calabrass: Anyone introducin' me? Or do I stink of stale fish? Zak: Ha, ha! This is Calabrass. Alan: Calabrass? Of course! I've heard tales! A clumsy old pirate, who ended up trapped in a sword, yes? Calabrass: Pah! Zak: Heh, heh, heh. Crogar: Crogar open the door! (He tries to open the door, but it's stuck. Suddenly, Zak pulls the lever and opens the door for him) Easy when you cheat. Cece: Yes, too easy. That is what troubles me. Zak: Hey, guys. He's still chained. Crogar: Crogar break it. Crogar not scared of chains. (Crogar pulls out his sword, scaring Alan) Alan: Aaah! (Crogar destroys the chains) Ha, ha, ha! My friends, I am eternally in your debt! (gets out of the cage) I have been stuck in here for ages eating dried fish. Urgh! (Crogar sees crates of fish) Crogar: Crogar help with that too! (Crogar gets inside the cage to get the crates. Suddenly, everyone hears a sound) Ghosts: Prisoner! Cece: What? (Various ghosts appear) Crogar: Drauger... (The ghosts surround everyone. Zak takes out Calabrass to try to fight them) Cece: Those ghosts seem pretty solid. Alan: Not all the time. Watch out! Zak: What the...? We can't hit them? Alan: Take my word, young Storm, they're invincible! Calabrass: Now who thinks my idea of taking the treasure and gettin' out wasn't so stupid after all! Anyone? Crogar: We can't win against draugers. Cece: Crogar may be right. We cannot hit them, but they can certainly hit us! Zak: If we don't like the rules, Cece, then let's change ‘em! Time to unleash the Storm! [ Transformation Sequence ] Zak: Calabrass, give me the Eye of Vapir! (Zak and Calabrass gain the powers of Vapir) Zak: Concrete mist! (Everyone watches as Zak defeats the ghosts) There! How's that, Cece? Now we can fight them. Gamble, what do you say? Alan: Impressive, young hero! Zak: Thanks! Come on, crew, let's clear the road! (Everyone leaves the lantern room) Caramba: Ah! One clear! Only three to go! Actually, this island isn't that scary at all. To think Crogar was afraid of it,. What's to be afraid of? (Suddenly, various cutlass swords appear out of the sand) Heavens to Balbagosh! (The cutlasses all fly up) Clovis: Cutlass shower! Cutlass shower! (ducks down from the Chaos) Take cover, Caramba! Take cover! (Zak and Calabrass both detransform) Zak: We totally smash those ghosts, Gamble! Alan: You are my eternal gratitude. Thanks to you, I'll get back to my quest. To bring justice to the Seven Seas! (He opens the door to get out, but suddenly a cutlass smashes through it) Aaah! Zak: Uh, yeah, maybe not right this second? Weather's turned kind of slicey outside. (Zak and Alan both close the door) Any other ideas? Crogar: See? Zak is scared of draugers too! Alan: The island's ghosts are just echoes of pirates driven by the strongest of pirate emotions, greed. Zak: Pirates? Greedy? No... Calabrass: I resemble that remark! Alan: The ghosts are outraged because you stole something precious from them, a prisoner. I've got to go back to their jail. Cece: You're willing to sacrifice yourself so we can leave this island. How noble. Alan: It is my duty, as the Triangle's greatest hero. My quest shall wait. Calabrass: Is anyone listening to this gust of hot wind? Zak: Chill out, Calabrass. We can't allow you to sacrifice yourself for us. (The ghosts return) Ghosts: Prisoner! Prisoner! Zak: We'll find another way out. (a cutlass appears from the door) Argh! Alan: Yes, some other way out indeed. Zak Storm, I have a plan, but it is wildly dangerous. I will understand, if you're too afraid to join me. Zak: Too afraid. Me? Please. Alan: Ha, ha, ha! As I thought! Hand me your sword, quickly! Calabrass: You think he'd fall for that, ya scurvy snake? Zak: Here you go. (Zak hands Calabrass to Alan) Calabrass: Hey! Alan: Yes, trust me, while you stand against that wall, there. Perfect. (Alan opens the door, allowing the cutlasses to follow the Cs) Cece: Treachery! Zak, here! (The Cs all run to escape the cutlasses, but the cutlasses are trying to attack Zak. Zak manages to dodge the cutlasses, but three more of them are about to strike him) Zak: Aaah! (Cece fires her blaster at the cutlasses) Thank, Cece! (The ghosts appear around Cece and capture her) Cece: Aaah! What? Zak: Cece! Cece: Unhand me, you slimey, anaemic jellyfish! (Crogar follows the ghosts) Alan: I told you the ghosts would calm down once they regain their prisoner! Calabrass: Take yer filthy hands off my skull! Zak: Gamble, what are you doing? Alan: Leaving this accursed island and leaving you with it! I'll take good care of your ship, Captain Zak. Ha, ha! You have my word! (Alan leaves the lighthouse while Zak goes to the lantern room. Upstairs, Crogar is trying to rescue Cece from the ghosts) Cece: How can you hold me if I cannot strike you? Crogar: Draugers, let go of Cece right now! Cece: Let go of me! (Crogar tries to pull Cece away, but the ghosts carry him to the cage too) Ghosts: Prisoner… (The ghost summons a shackle on Cece's leg and remove the lever. Once they leave, Zak arrives) Zak: Crogar! Cece! (notices the lever have gone) Hold on! (tries to pull the cage door open) It's...too...heavy! I have to save Calabrass! Don't go anywhere! I'll be back! Cece: Where does he expect us to go? (Zak leaves the room) Calabrass: Release me, ya pitiful pond prawn, or I'll write you a new ballad. ♫ Alan Gamble, he reeks of harbor scum. ♫ Alan: My legend is indestructible. And why not? I've spent years crafting it. A little lie here, a big lie there… Ha, ha! Unfortunately, those ghostly pirates are not so easy to charm. But seriously, who could resist such a treasure? (sees the treasure chest) Calabrass: Huh? No! Don't steal that, ya brainless lumpfish! The ectoplasm will lash at us again! Alan: And they will indeed, but this time I have a magic sword! (He puts on a crown that's on top of the treasure chest, causing various ghosts to appear. He runs away in fear) Aaah! (At the shores, Caramba and Clovis both notice the ghosts) Caramba: Okay, no time for subtly! (Caramba blasts at the sand, freeing the Chaos' legs. The Chaos walks back to the water. Meanwhile, Zak sees Alan running to the Chaos) Ghosts: Gamble! (The ghosts all fly past Zak) Zak: Aaah! Aaah! (slips and almost falls down a cliff, but he luckily grabs onto a rope from a bridge) Whoa! Ghosts: Gamble! (Zak climbs himself back up) Zak: Those ghosts are even madder at him than I am! And I'm not even sure that's possible! (Zak runs down the stairs) Alan: Come on, blade! Time to show us your pretty powers! Calabrass: Didn't say the magic word, Gamble! Me powers cannot be unleashed by nincompoops! Alan: I appreciate your cooperation, rust tooth. Calabrass, give me the Eye of Vapir! Calabrass: Oh, I'll give it to ye, all right! (electrocutes Alan, which knocks me into the water) Ye think just anyone can master the Eyes of the Seven Seas, you squalid squid? Alan: (to the ghosts) Stay back! I'll return your treasure! I'll… (A ghost gets into the water, but it gets itself electrocutes and get sent back) Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Stuck on your stupid island, ghosts? You'll never catch me again! (Alan swims to the Chaos) Crogar: When Crogar get free, he go squash Gamble! Cece: Assuming he has not fled on our ship already. (Cece notices a shield nearby. She picks it up and shines it onto the light) Crogar: Cece warn Caramba and Crogar get food! (Cece creates a morse code) Clovis: Can I believe my eyes? Caramba: No, you can't, Clovis. It's just another illusion! Clovis: No, it's him! It's him! Alan Gamble! (grabs a rope and drops it down to help Alan up) ♫ Alan Gamble ♫ Alan: My legend precedes me! Good. It is I, the big-hearted buccaneer! The pirate without fear! Clovis: Alan Gamble! (flies to Alan) ♫ Alan Gamble, Alan Gamble ♫ Alan: Ghost! No! I didn't do it! I… I didn't steal anything! Clovis: Me? I'm Clovis, your biggest fan! Alan: I've had some fans, son, but never one like you. Caramba: Caramba, from Wahoolia. Did you happen to see my shipmates, Zak, Cece, and Crogar? Alan: Yes, yes, I… created a diversion so they could escape. Yes, that's it. They're probably back in Marituga, safe and sound! Caramba: Wait. They left you with the ghosts and ran away to safety? That surprises me. Zak is usually so… (notices the lighthouse's light) “Trea-che-rous”? Oh, I mean, uh… te-na-cious. That's it, he's tenacious. Clovis: He's so cool! (hugs Alan's leg) Alan: Oh! Ha, ha, ha! The boy Zak got a bit scared. The Viking more so. It happens to everyone. Except me, of course! Clovis: Of course! Alan Gamble, will you steer our ship? Say yes! Please! Please! (Caramba angrily looks at Alan, suspiciously) Caramba: Chaos, pretend nothing's happening and send the plank to Zak. Zak: He's taken the Chaos! We're doomed! Calabrass: Well, now, who was right about Gamble? (Zak looks around) Zak: Calabrass? Where are you hiding? Calabrass: Under your feet, barnacle brain! (Zak looks down) Zak: We're gonna teach that zero not to gamble with a real hero like Zak Storm! Ready to bring back that treasure? Calabrass: Actually… Zak: Calabrass, give me the Eye of Aeria! (He and Calabrass didn't transform) Uh… Calabrass? Calabrass: Sorry, bub. That bathtub barracuda got me so bothered that I be out of juice now. (Zak sees the Plank flying to them) Zak: Don't sweat it, Cal. We don't have to do everything by ourselves. We've got friends! Prepare to board! (Zak hops onto the Plank and it flies to the Chaos) Caramba: What can I do against a legendary pirate like Gamble? He can disarm me right away! (Zak appears, silently shushing Caramba to let him know he's sneaking behind Alan) Clovis: Oh! Tell me how you beat One-Eyed Jake! Giving his booty to the kids of Scorpion Crab Island was so excellent! Zak: So that's why they locked you up, huh? You already stole that chest from them! Clovis: Zak? Zak: Sorry, Clovis. He's no hero. Clovis: No! This is Alan Gamble, the one and only, the real deal! Alan: Sorry, kiddo, but legends are stories and stories get told. You can't believe everything you hear... Clovis: But I thought... Zak: No time for more buts. Chaos, set a course for the island. And you, you thief, are going to return that chest! Alan: That I can't do. Pirates don't give back treasures. Ha, ha, ha! En garde! Zak: Oh! Right. Legend has it that you're a mighty swashbuckler. Let's see if that's just a story too. (Zak and Alan both start swordfight) Alan: The best lie is the one that holds a grain of truth. I am unbeatable with a sword. Zak: He may not be fibbin', mate! He's good! (Zak and Alan both swordfight onto the bow where the Plank is. Alan is about to fall down) Alan: If you hold any hope of freeing your friends, give up this fight. Because if you lose sight of the island, you'll never find it again! (The real Kraken appears again) Caramba: The Kraken! Zak: Everyone drop! Alan: Ha, ha, ha! There's a bold crew, scared of the first illusion that comes along! (The Kraken grabs Alan, dropping the crown he's wearing) Clovis: Sometimes it's good to believe what people say! Alan: Help me! Aaah! Calabrass: Help ye? It's just an "illusion". Help yerself, lumpfish! Zak: He may not be a hero, Calabrass, but no one deserves that! (Zak gets onto the Plank and it flies to the Kraken. Zak rescues Alan before he flies into the Kraken's mouth) Clovis and Caramba: Zak! Zak! Clovis: This is your fault, Gamble! Caramba: Why isn't he using Calabrass' powers? Alan: Hmm. I might have used up all your talking sword's powers earlier. Clovis: You're the worst, Gamble! You're not without fear, you're without heart! (Clovis starts to sob while Alan starts feeling guilty) Caramba: Calabrass has recharged! (Zak had used the Eye of Aeria and electrocutes the Kraken to get him out of his mouth. Zak then flies back to the lighthouse) Cece: Zak, where is Alan Gamble? Zak: Don't worry about him! Calabrass, give me the Eye of Blazz! I need some welding fire! (Zak and Calabrass both gain the powers of Blazz, and Zak rescues Cece and Crogar. The ghosts return) Ghosts: Prisoner... Crogar: The draugers! They're coming back! (The ghosts stare at the trio) Cece: Zak, the ghosts have calmed! (The shackles on Cece's leg disappears) Zak: And the chain no longer resists. How is that possible? (Alan arrives) Gamble? Alan: I've decided to try to live up to my legend, for once. I couldn't let down my biggest fan. Clovis: He gave the treasure back! Just like in the song! ♫ Alan Gamble ♫ Alan: When words of this selfless deed reaches Marituga, they'll add another verse to my song! What rhymes with Alan Gamble Ghost Hunter? I have a fine legend, Zak Storm. (walks back inside the cage) And that may be worth about than any new stories. (Alan and Zak both fist-bump) Calabrass: That putrid pirate wasn't so bad after all. Zak: See that, Calabrass? Heroes don't only exist in fairy tales. They may be all around us. Clovis: ♫ Alan Gamble, Alan Gamble, Alan Gamble, Alan Gamble ♫ (The Seven Cs all notice that Alan have escaped from prison again) Zak: Hey, what happened to that heroic legend stuff? Calabrass: Fairy tales and illusions. Aye. Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts